Currently, liquid crystal display technology has been widely used in devices such as televisions, mobile phones, computers, public information display screens and the like. The conventional liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate comprising a data line and a gate line which are vertically intersected, and a plurality of pixel regions, a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode are provided in each pixel region, a gate electrode of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to a gate line, a drain electrode of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to the pixel electrode, and a source electrode of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to a data line, such that the thin film transistor can be driven by the data line and the gate line, and a data signal is written into the pixel electrode.
In the prior art, in order to realize a liquid crystal display having a wide viewing angle, two pixel electrodes are usually provided in each pixel region, and two pixel electrodes are respectively driven by two thin film transistors.
The inventor has found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: in an area where the data line overlaps the gate line, coupling capacitance will be generated between the data line and the gate line, such that crosstalk is generated between the data line and the gate line, resulting in uneven image display; and two thin film transistors of each pixel region interfere with each other, resulting in lower image quality.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those skilled in the art.